


Lick It

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Charlie/Bill; First time anything sexual (kissing, mutual wanking, oral, sex - your choice).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2015 charlieficathon comment fest](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/65423.html?thread=786319#t786319) on LJ.

"Ah, yes, just like that," Bill murmured, as his hands slid soothingly through Charlie's hair. "You're doing so well, little brother."

Charlie moaned, and sucked harder. He'd never done this before, never sucked anybody off. He'd gotten a blow job before, but the one time his ex-girlfriend, Lucy, had gone down on him, he'd come so fast he'd never gotten a chance to study the technique. It was different being on the other end of things. Bill was so hot in his mouth, his cock so thick and long. Charlie's jaw already ached, even though he'd only been going at it for a few minutes. It frustrated him that he couldn't fit more than half in his mouth, and he whine in annoyance. He wanted this to be good. _He_ wanted to be good.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to be able to take me all the way in on the first try." Bill's voice was low, heated, and it sent shivers down Charlie's spine. He pulled off Bill's cock and looked up at him while he moved his fist over the hard length. Bill's dark eyes burned through him. "You look good on your knees, Charlie."

Charlie blushed and shifted. He felt suddenly unbearably aware of the hard wood of Bill's bedroom floor, how it squeaked beneath his weight, the way the slats dug into the bare skin of his knees. 

"Keep going, Charlie. Lick it."

He extended his tongue, and licked at the leaking slit of Bill's cock. The pearly liquid was salty and bitter. It wasn't his favourite taste, but the fact that he was tasting _Bill_ had him leaning in for more. He sucked at the rounded head, swirling his tongue along the underside in a way that had Bill moaning his name. Charlie did it again.

"Fuck, you're sweet." Bill's hands clenched in Charlie's hair, and he nudged Charlie further down his prick. Charlie eagerly complied. He tightened his lips around the thick flesh, and sucked hard as he bobbed his head as best he could. His tongue moved in counterpoint, and Charlie's own erection dripped onto the floorboards at the guttural groan that rumbled through Bill's whole body.

"Going to come," Bill panted. Charlie tried to take him in as far as he could, wanting to taste him, but Bill pulled him of his cock and started wanking over his face. "You're not—quite ready to—to swallow, little brother." 

Bill's face twisted with pleasure as he came, and Charlie couldn't look away. He kept his eyes open and fixed, even as streaks of white coated his face. Bill released his cock when he'd finished and rubbed his thumb through a trail of semen on Charlie's cheek. He nudged Charlie's lips, and Charlie opened up, sucking on the salty thumb as heat flared in Bill's eyes. 

Charlie watched as Bill's gaze flicked over his kneeling form, and he shivered at the feral smile that split Bill's face when he finally noticed Charlie's still-hard cock. 

"My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
